1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a taxidermy mount and, more particularly, to a taxidermy mount that may be oriented in different configurations.
2. Description of Related Art
Many sportsmen enjoy mounting as a trophy a specimen that they may have captured or shot while hunting or trapping. Sometimes these mounts can include entire animals, portions of an animal, and even only a head of the animal. Further still, sometimes just the skull is mounted after it has been cleaned or an artificial skull is mounted with real antlers or horns attached thereto.
There are a variety of taxidermy mounts already existing for the above-stated purposes but, regardless of their merits, these mounts include some shortcomings. Some taxidermy mounts are designed to mount the specimen in a configuration that is attached to a wall. Other taxidermy mounts are designed to mount the specimen in a configuration that sits on a tabletop or mantle. However, the choice presented by such mounts is that they can be used as either a vertical mount or a horizontal mount but not both.
Thus, there remains a need for a taxidermy mount that is easily convertible between displaying a specimen in a horizontal configuration or a vertical configuration.